ADD and Attract
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction. Derek/Stiles. Stiles est un vrai mur.Même si cette cinglée l'a enlevé, elle n'obtiendra rien de lui. Il ne dira pas que Scott est un loup garou. Il ne dira rien sur l'Alpha. Mais il a beaucoup de choses à dire sur Derek...


Une nouvelle traduction d'une fiction anglaise, oui je les enchaine, et tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas … :p

Si pour une raison, n'importe laquelle mes traductions ou les histoires ne vous plaisent pas, dites-moi pourquoi. Via une review ^^ ou un mp.

Merci à celles a qui cette fic plaira, enfin je pense ^^ : Neverland25, Alie, Trash-champi ...

'**ADD and Attract' by TheNowandFutureQueen  
><strong>

Un lien vers la page de TheNowandFutureQueen se trouve dans mon profil

Note de l'auteur : attention aux spoilers à partir de l'épisode 'Lunatic'.

**ADD and attract / Hyperactivité* et attirance**

« Moi, un loup garou, » bafouille Stiles, simulant plutôt bien l'ignorance. « Quelqu'un a fait une overdose de _Twilight_. En fait, je suis plutôt surpris que vous ne m'accusiez pas d'être un vampire, avec mon teint de porcelaine. Mais, je suis Team Jacob, donc m'imaginer en tant que vampire peut créer un conflit d'intérêt-… »

« Mais vas-tu la fermer ?, » marmonne la tante d'Allison, prenant un air ennuyé bien qu'un peu amusé. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de Derek Hale. »

Enchainé sur une chaise, Stiles remue ses pieds dans ses baskets, tout en restant silencieux.

« Parles, » demande la femme hostile en secouant la chaise de l'adolescent.

« Pfff, vous venez juste de me dire de me taire, j'ai cru que vous vouliez jouer à 'Jacques a dit' et que vous tentiez de me piéger pour que je ne cède pas à vos ordres. » explique Stiles, « Derek Hale… le tueur ? Le gars effrayant qui vit dans cette maison effrayante au milieu de ces bois effrayants, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » la femme ricane. « C'est lui. »

« Eh bien, j'en sais peu sur lui, seulement ce que j'ai entendu via les ragots, vous voyez le genre, » dit Stiles, « mais les rumeurs que j'ai entendues provenaient d'adjoints du Shérif, donc elles sont surement un peu plus digne de confiance que les autres ragots. Derek : un jeune homme tragique, incompris, mystérieux, sexy, vivant avec le syndrome du survivant depuis que la majorité de sa famille est morte dans l'horrible incendie de leur maison. Il était juste un enfant, mais il a été suspecté d'avoir allumé l'incendie, mais ce n'était rien qu'un tas de salades et il a été blanchi. Toutefois, Scott dit qu'il est derrière ces meurtres, je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion à ce sujet. »

La femme grogne, murmurant, « Ouais, sexy, » avant de revenir à son inquisition, « Et c'est tout ce que tu sais ? »

« Euh, ouais ? »

« Donc tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? »

« Ben si, je l'ai rencontré, mais, comme je viens de dire, il est mystérieux, » Stiles ressent le besoin de bouger mais c'est assez dur quand on est enchainé et que le métal vous entaille la peau, « le rencontrer ne vous apprends pas grand-chose sur lui. A part qu'il n'a, genre, aucun sens de l'humour, parce qu'il ne rit jamais à mes blagues. Il est plutôt intimidant-… »

« Stilinsky, » siffle la femme, « est ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu connaisses à propos de Derek Hale, et qui ne soit pas connus de tous. »

« Est-ce que vous me trouvez attirant ? » demande Stiles, apparemment sans raison, déconcertant Mlle Argent.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, jusqu'à récemment je pensais être assez adorable, mais les Chipmunks sont adorables, et aucunes filles du lycée ou aucuns mecs gays ne se jettent sur eux, » explique Stiles, « parce que ça serait vraiment bizarre, et je suis sûr qu'il existe des fétichistes des Chipmunks, mais je ne pense pas que je voudrais que ce genre de personnes soient attirés par moi-… »

« Quel est le rapport avec Derek Hale ? »

« Oh, » réponds Stiles, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, baisant le regard, puis reprenant le fil de sa pensée. « Oh, eh bien, j'ai le béguin pour Derek. Il pense que je ne suis qu'un petit garçon gênant et il supporte mon hyperactivité* seulement parce que s'il me tue mon père le traquera et mettra sa tête sur une pique. J'aime jouer les détectives, et quand mon père s'est retrouvé à enquêter sur la mort de sa sœur, j'ai senti que c'était mon devoir en tant que son fils de… l'aider dans son enquête. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé, c'est mon homosexualité latente. Mais Danny, un gay de mon école, ne me trouve pas attirant, et Scott ne me réponds pas quand je lui demande. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, le fait que Derek me remarque est presque aussi probable que le fait que Lydia me remarque, et pour ce qui est de ne pas me remarquer, elle réussit super bien depuis le cours élémentaire. »

Mlle Argent, enfin Stiles supposait que c'était Mlle Argent, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de se présenter correctement lors de l'enlèvement. Mais, s'il se souvenait de ce que lui avait raconté Scott, c'est bien la sœur du père d'Allison, ce qui faisait de Mlle Argent une effrayante femme qui enlevait les gens, bien qu'elle puisse aussi être Madame j'utilise mon nom de jeune fille. Où en était-il ? Ah oui, Mlle Argent qui sort une petite lame de son fourreau et qui entaille la peau des avant-bras de Stiles.

« Aa, » le cri de Stiles aurait presque pu passer pour celui d'une petite fille, « Pourquoi diable avez-vous fait ça ? Sérieusement, je ne suis ni un loup garou, ni un vampire, ni un sorcier, je suis juste un garçon de 16 ans. Qui a peut-être bien une carence en phéromones. Ce qui expliquerait que personne ne soit attiré par moi… Hey, si vous trouvez un loup garou, vous croyez qu'il pourrait me sentir et voir ça ? Parce qu'un loup garou possède un puissant odorat et il pourrait me dire si je manque de phéromones. Y a-t-il une sorte de traitement pour ça ? Une thérapie des phéromones ou un truc-… »

« La ferme. »

« Je suis désolé, mais d'habitude je suis juste un peu bavard, mais quand je suis stressé, je divague, » Stiles lui lance un regard, « Et désolé si être enlever, par une folle qui pense que je suis une créature imaginaire et mythique, est une situation stressante pour moi ! Et je suis suspect juste parce que j'ai le béguin pour un mec et que je l'espionne un peu. Sérieusement, c'est-… »

« Tu ne guéris pas, » affirme-t-elle.

« Non, espèce de fanatique, » s'exclame Stiles, « Je ne suis pas Superman. Je pourrais être un assez bon Batman, si j'avais quelques millions de dollars… Bon, je serais capturé par le Joker et je révèlerais mon identité secrète parce que je suis très bavard et que je mens très mal. Ce doit être un défaut génétique de ne pas savoir mentir, donc c'est totalement la faute de mon père qui est trop honnête. Cet homme ne pourrait mentir même pour sauver sa vie, et maintenant c'est moi qui ne peux pas mentir pour sauver ma vie. »

Mlle Argent marche jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, Stiles suppose qu'il se trouve dans le sous-sol de la maison d'Allison mais il n'en est pas sûr, et elle crie, demandant, « Puis je libérer ce gamin ? Il est vraiment chiant. ». Stiles suppose qu'elle parle au père d'Allison.

« Est-il un loup garou ? »

« Oh que non, Dieu merci, j'aurais été désolé pour sa meute, » répliqua Mlle Argent, Stiles lui tira la langue. Sa meute est heureuse de l'avoir, ou devrait l'être. Il est intelligent, fidèle et n'a rien lâcher aux grands vilains chasseurs malgré les menaces et la prise en otage par une folle.

« Sait-il quoique ce soit à propos de L'Alpha ? »

« Il pense que c'est le puma, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Sait-il quoique ce soit sur Derek Hale ? »

A cette question, Stiles hurla, « IL A UN BEAU CUL ET DES YEUX MAGNIFIQUES ! »

Un rire inattendu vint du haut de l'escalier, suivi d'un : « libère-le. »

Bizarrement, Stiles ressenti plus de peur lorsque que la folle lui enleva les chaines que lorsqu'elle l'avait enlevé, « Est-Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? »

Mlle Argent semble à la fois choquée et offusquée, « je ne vais pas tuer un ado parce qu'il a le béguin pour la mauvaise personne. »

« Alors comment savez-vous que je ne dirai rien ? » demande Stiles, se maudissant aussitôt que les mots passèrent ses lèvres.

« Même si tu dis à ton cher papa que tu as été enlevé par un chasseur de surnaturel qui pensait que tu aurais pu être un loup garou, penses-tu qu'il va te croire ? Ou penses-tu qu'il va s'imaginer que tu te drogues, ou que tu es perturbé ou un truc du genre ? »

« C'est un bon argument, » admet Stiles juste au moment où Mlle Argent, tenant à confirmer qu'elle était folle, le tasa*, et Stiles perdit conscience.

Quand il se réveille, il est dans son lit, chez lui, et il fait plutôt froid car la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu désorienté. Il se demande comment il a atterrit chez lui, incertain, il appela, « Euh, salut ? ».

Derek apparait, Stiles sursaute de surprise et tombe sur le lit, « Tu es vivant ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire « comment peut douter que moi, étant un loup garou, mélange d'horreur et de génie, je puisse survivre, » puis de répondre « c'est évident. »

Stiles se précipite sur Derek, et se jette sur lui pour un câlin, que le loup garou lui rends, pas aussi maladroitement que Stiles l'aurait imaginé. Après un long moment dans les bras de Derek, il recule, s'exclamant, « Oh, zut, je t'ai surement fait mal. Il y avait tellement de sang, et j'avais si peur du fait que-que tu puisses être… Ensuite, j'ai essayé de me concentrer, sur comment aider Scott, et faire en sorte que Scott ne tue pas mon père, et après, pour ne pas être tué par la folle, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était de me rouler en boule de de pleurer. Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas et tout, mais j'ai commencé à te considérer comme un ami, un ami vraiment effrayant qui pourrait m'arracher la gorge, et tu étais mort et-… »

« Tu radotes, » déclare Derek, « Et tu ne m'as pas fait mal, comme si tu pouvais. »

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie. Et je suis si heureux d'être en vie. Mec, cette femme était folle-… »

« Tu parles de Kate ? »

« Kate ? » questionne Stiles.

« Blonde, yeux verts, attirante mais effrayante comme l'enfer ? »

« Ah, eh bien, je suppose, si tu trouves que les femmes avec ce genre de forme sont 'attirantes', oui, c'est celle-là, » réponds Stiles en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai vu Monsieur Argent te sortir de sa maison pour te déposer au milieu des bois. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais ne pas rester au milieu des bois, au beau milieu de la nuit, même si ce n'est pas la pleine lune, » affirme Derek, « mais je l'ai entendu parler. »

« Ouais, qui ne l'a pas entendu. Je veux dire, elle dit que je suis bavard, mais je peux dire qu'elle est bavarde aussi. Une grande bavarde, elle-… »

« Je l'ai entendu te parler, » dit Derek, évitant le regard de Stiles.

« Quoi ? »

« Je gardais un œil sur toi. Scott m'a dit que tu étais inquiet à mon sujet quand il m'a retrouvé vivant. Je voulais te faire savoir que je n'étais pas mort. A la place, je t'ai vu te faire enlever-… »

« Et tu ne m'as pas sauvé ? » demande Stiles, semblant perdu et blessé.

« Je l'aurais fait. Je te laissais le temps de leur parler de toi, avant de débarquer et de les conforter dans leur erreur de penser que tu es un autre loup garou. »

« Oh, c'est logique, » dit Stiles, avant de demander un peu hésitant, « Doooonc… Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu sais, entendu ? »

Derek, qui, jusque-là, avait les yeux baissés, lui lança un regard perçant. Ses yeux luisaient de cette lueur bizarre, bleu brillant, qu'il avait quand il était en loup, « Absolument tout. »

« Oh, » Stiles tressaille et fais un pas en arrière, se cognant contre son lit. Il peut mentir. Il doit au moins essayer. Expliquer qu'il avait raconté ces salades dans l'intention de paraitre le moins dangereux possible ou un truc du genre. Mais, à ce moment, avec quelqu'un qui peut savoir si tu dis la vérité ou pas, en écoutant tes battements de cœur, ça n'était pas la peine, « Je t'en prie, tue moi rapidement. En fait, assomme moi, conduis jusque la ville voisine ou plus loin et tue moi là-bas, mais toujours rapidement. Je ne… Je ne veux pas que mon père trouve mon corps. Pas après ma mère- Ne laisse pas mon père me trouver. Je l'aime et-… »

« Donc, ce que tu as dit est vrai ? » demande Derek, en inclinant sa tête.

Stiles rassemble tout son courage, se rappelant qu'il a fait face à l'Alpha et lui a crié qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, et il répondit, en bégayant un peu, « O-oui. »

Les yeux de Derek brillèrent et il grogna, « Bien, » et il poussa Stiles sur le lit.

Stiles ferma les yeux et commença à prier.

La voix rauque, basse et ennuyée de Derek, la voix de Derek était toujours ennuyée quand il parlait à Stiles, murmure, « Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

« Oh, » dit timidement Stiles, clignant des yeux, « alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Eh bien, je prévoyais de t'embrasser. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« Hein ? » fit Stiles avant que les mots n'atteignent son cerveau, « Oh oui, je t'en prie. »

Derek rit, se penche, respirant dans le cou de Stiles en murmurant à son oreille, « Rien ne cloche avec tes phéromones. »

« Tu me trouves attirant ? » demande Stiles, perplexe mais ravi.

« Oui. »

**Fin**

*Hyperactivité : en anglais ADD, trouble déficitaire de l'attention.

*tasa : verbe, utilisation d'un taser (c'est dangereux ces petites bêtes là ^^ )

Laissez-moi un petit mot pour que je sache si vous avez aimé ou pas, parce que je pense traduire une autre de ces histoires, une fiction de 5 chapitres ^^

A bientôt


End file.
